bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiro Maika
Yoshiro Maika. He is the currently positioned within the Shinsengumi, a smaller division of the Royal guard. Previously Yoshiro was placed within the Seventh division in the Third seat, despite that Yoshiro actually has power on par with a lower leveled-Captain or a high skilled Lieutenant. Yoshiro is nicknamed the Black Swordsmen (黒い剣士, Kuroi Kenshi) due to his tendacy to wear his own custom Shinigami robes. Appearance Previously Yoshiro appeared as a teenager. He had mid-length messy black hair with matching black eyes, the wearing on black is carried on. Yoshiro doesn't really have a trace of masculinity, making for people to mistake him for a female. Yoshiro wears a custom made Shinigami robe, making for a more modern styled theme, which is a black material similar to demin or leather, he dones a large almost floor lenth coat with quite large black leather boots. Yoshiro sheaths his blades on his lower back in the shape of an X, the handle of the swords only slightly showing, the blades are usually hidden by his coat, only revealing one blade keeping the other one hidden for a large amount of time After joining the Shinsengumi, Yoshiro's apperance changed quite dramaticlly. He was able to quite mature and get some more musculain features aswell as develop into a notable soldier. His whole attire changes to something more suitable for within the Shinsengumi. His hair remains similar length and style to his previous appearance as the Black Swordsmen. His face and body becomes more muscular and Yoshiro now domes an eye-patch, those it it unclear on why. Yoshiro now wears blue instead of black but only for the rare occasion. He wears a blue Jacket and pants with a white trim around the jacket, he has what looks like a long jacket which is almost floor length. Yoshiro's appearance whilst doning his blue attire is more for formal occasions. He still wears with previous Black Swordsmen attire mostly, nothing has really changed when wearing it, just the added eye patch. Personality A man who isn't good with words often making things blunt and how they really are without the sugar coating many give. Having considered himself a loner, Yoshiro was never really good with words due to having no friends when he was younger. Making him come off as rude, cold or heartless, but at times he has found it entertaining to annoy those around him However, Yoshiro is a generally nice and trustworthy person, he doesn't leave those injured or scared in a battle and protects them with his life. Yoshiro has shown to be a womensizer and a ladiesman despite his slight female looking appearance. Yoshiro seems to be an emotional person, taking the loss of on close quite personal. He thinks that it was his fault, he could of done something to protect them, this carries a large burdon on him. He has shown to snap when someone close to him dies going into a rage and will try to kill them no matter the situation. Upon joining the Shinsengumi, Yoshiro has aimed to become stronger and try to stop his emotions from rolling out at times. He has a new code he must stand by in order to get stronger to keep living. 'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die'. Yoshiro lives by that and continues to train daily just to get stronger so he lives. History Yoshiro was born into the slums of the Rukongai, having to grow up with no food or water for days on end. Life was hard for Yoshiro, having to resort to theft just too simply survive. As life went on for Yoshiro he began to enter into street fights around in different districts of the Rukongai for money, for multiple districts Yoshiro was the undefeated champion and his name was known across the land. That was, Until another child like Yoshiro was his opponent, his name was Jashin. As they fought Yoshiro was winning, then once came the third round, Jashin and pulled out a knife on Yoshiro and stabbed him twice, once in the shoulder and another narrowly missing his heart. This had then become the first time Yoshiro had went into a rage, he pulled out the knife and went crazy, he knocked Jashin to the ground then stabbed him multiple times. He then began to slowly tourture the child, making him in a state which was so close to death. Until he finally slashed at his neck, While he did Yoshiro had a large and Demonic smile on him. Yoshiro collasped to the ground from blood lose but was picked up by a lady Shinigami, this lady was Ran'Tao, she took Yoshiro back to her hideout and began to heal his wounds. In her hideout was the last remaining bount of the time, Go Koga who had been living with Ran and had grown old with her They both sensed that Yoshiro had spiritual energy within him so they began to train Yoshiro to become a captain one day. Ran'Tao taught him Kido and Shunpo whilst Koga taught him how to fight, armed and unarmed. Whilst out getting medicine, friends of Jashin had found were Yoshiro was hiding and aimed to end his life... He wasn't in the hideout like they expected. They got mad then killed both Ran'Tao and Go Koga whilst they slept. When Yoshiro had gotten back, he found many shinigami investigating the hideout, many ancient artifacts and old shinigami tools were kept there. The last bount's pressence was recorded too. Then upon finding Yoshiro they too sensed his Spiritual energy rising, so they took him and placed him within the Shinoreijutsuin (Shino Academy) in where he trained to home his Spiritual energy and become a Soul Reaper Yoshiro graduated in three years and was placed into the Seventh division, in where he later trained and was able to get a seated position. He was previously the third seat of the Seventh Division. Sometime before getting accepted into the Royal Guard, Yoshiro was engaged in battle with a Senjungami named Taiken Hakumai , in which he lost his eye. Whilst others suggested getting a replacement eye, Yoshiro refused he needed something he could work to get stronger for... Revenge. Yoshiro trained intensly so he could once again battle with the Taiken. Years later Yoshiro was promoted into the Shinsengumi a part of the Royal guard. He currently resides within the Combat Unit, being his strongest point as a Shinigami was sword combat and his immense skill in Hand-to-hand. Yoshiro being one of the best showed great skill as a leader and continues to try and make a real name for himself. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Yoshiro being a captain-class Shinigami, he has a large and vast amount of strong reiatsu; he is capable of sending out powerful bursts of spirit energy that can leave weaker opponents down on their knees gasping for air. Yoshiro will often use his spiritual pressure to toy and play with his enemies, often sending out powerful waves of pressure sending them into the ground, this happens quite a lot, often releasing pressure to slam then constantly into the ground. When Yoshiro releases his spritual energy in a rage his energy becomes so powerful that where he walks the ground seems to disintergrate beneath him. Yoshiro after joining into the Shinsengumi has trained to become equal with the others, he has developed quite a lot stronger and now has spiritual energy on-par with everyone else Master Swordsmen Specialist:'Yoshiro is a highly skilled swordsmen, he doesn't show that he struggles in a fight, making his opponents think he is holding back, or to annoy his opponents, he pretends like he isn't paying attention. He fights with seemingly no effort in his attacks, but truely his attacks have a powerful force behind them. Yoshiro is best skilled with Zanjutsu and sword fighting, being his main ways of attacking. Yoshiro is a master in either single sword combat or dual sword combat in which he more excells at. Yoshiro's skill shows he can easily take on multiple enemies at once and still manage to stay on-par with them all. *'Master Dual Swords: '''Using his Zanpakuto's, Yoshiro has developed a signiture style unique to him and him alone. While similar to other dual sword users, Yoshiro often puts a thin chain of kido onto the blades making for an easy swinging motion on the blades. *Fifusu: Hasshin '(フィフス：発疹,"The Fifth: Eruption") A simple slash across the enemies mid-rift with the blade packed with spiritual energy giving it more cutting power. With the added spiritual energy it almost renders Arrancar Heirro useless, seconds after the strike blood erupts from their body hence the name Eruption. Yoshiro instead of slashing once he uses both blades in either an X shape of a Plus shape. *'Daijū: Suikawari '(第十：西瓜割, "The Tenth: Watermelon Splitting) One of Yoshiro's favoured techniques, his large size and power makes for an easier variate of this. A skill where one cleanly chops down the center of normally a Gillian-Class Menos, this skill usually chops right down the center of the hollow and straight down their mask. Yoshiro with his dual swords can use both almost together as one blade and with adding his spiritual energy can make it even stonger, normally leaving quite a large wave like crater in the ground *'Jūichi: Senmaioroshi '(十一：千枚卸, The Eleventh: Thousand-Page Wholesale) A skill in which the user needs to make multiple quick attacks in close to no time. Yoshiro uses this skill a lot due to his power and surprising speed. He is quite capable of using this and literally tearing parts away with each slash. *'Daijūroku: Gobōsei no Ken '(第十六：五芒星の剣, The Sixteenth: Pentagram Sword) Yoshiro channels some of his spiritual power into his blade then rapidly slashes his opponent in the shape of a Pentagram. Due to the sudden movement it feels like it all happened at once, with the added energy into the blade is leaves the shape of the pentagram. '''Shunpo Master: Yoshiro, being trained in Shunpo from such an early age has developed a fast and elegent Shunpo, he can quite literally leap across large distances with only a few steps. Yoshiro can create an after-image with the help of kido. He is known when to Shunpo leave a black cloud behind him furthering the name of Black Swordsmen. Yoshiro is quite capable of leaping over large distances with ease, even learning Utsusemi before he was in the third seat of the Seventh Division. Hakuda Master: Yoshiro has always been a well trained fighter, This may be from his teaching from the head captain, or since his days as a street fighter. He was taught both Ikkotsu and Sokotsu although he never has used them in battle before. While being as strong as a lieutenant Yoshiro still doesn't tend to use Hakuda. The old times he will use it he has shown to be quite capable of keeping on par with the ones he is fighting. AFter joining the Shinsengumi Yoshiro has mastered his hand-to-hand combat being able to keep on par with the other members. Kido Expert: Being taught Kido from a young age has made Yoshiro into a highly skilled Kido user, from making old kido have new ways to be used, and combining several kido's into on attack, Yoshiro whilst using Kido is full of Surprises. Yoshiro doesn't tend to use much Kido, his knownledge only ranging to mid 70's with incantation. Although it is been known he can cast kido without the incantation like many Shinigami. Whilst training with the Shinsengumi, Yoshiro was able to learn how to cast Kido without the incantation, although it comes with the spell being weaker then normal like what would should happen Enhanced Speed: 'Yoshiro's speed has drastically improved after joining within the Shinsengumi, being one of the faster people of the group. From using Shunpo or just speed in combat. Yoshiro's newly found speed makes each slash he does with his Zanpakuto faster, thus getting more powerful and quicker with each slash '''Enhanced Strength: '''Also aiding from his Enhanced speed, Yoshiro's strength has improved almost double the amount from when he was a third seat, he has become quite a powerful opponent and capable of sticking on-par with fellow Shinsengumi members. Zanpakuto '''Juryoku tatchi '(重力タッチ, Lit. meaning Gravity Touch) Is the Zanpakuto of Yoshiro Maika. It takes the form of two swords, a Katana and Wakizashi both appearing to be normal lengthed blades. The katana is black with patches of gold throughout it while the smaller blade is white with parts of Silver over it. Both blades have square guards similar to Senbonsakura. *'Shikai: '''Yoshiro when wanting to release his Zanpakuto he puts them together making a shape like a cross praying to god. Yoshiro then drags them away from each other only then after speaking the command '"Rain down on the creations" '''After being released the blades stay with their respective size and color but shape slightly changes. The black blade now completly black with a golden trim along the enitre edge. The hilt now similar to a semi circle with one side going out then around but not making the full connection. The white blade now carries a Silver trim and appears to be similar to a Rapier **Like the name suggests Juryoku tatchi has control over gravity, by either adding weight or taking weight away. The dark blade adds to the weight whilst the white blade decreases weight. Upon the command '''Empower and Enlighten 'can either add or take weight. This isn't all, Yoshiro can change gravity with a mere thought but he tends not to use that until the situation is dire. Yoshiro can shoot gravitational balls at his opponents with the selected blade, menaing either double or half weight '''Bankai: Jigoku no jūryoku tatchi '(地獄の重力タッチ, Hell's Gravity Touch) is the name of Yoshiro's Bankai. It remains the same appearance as it was within the Shikai. The power of Jigoku no jūryoku tatchi grants Yoshiro immense gravitational skill, he is able flatten myraid large structers with a mere thought. This force of gravity becomes so immense; it causes strain on the enemy. Yoshiro is surrounded by an unseen gravitational field which causes anyone and anything that comes close to the user, to feel immense pressure on their bodies and fall to their knees, or become flattened on the ground. In the case of a projectile or an object, it is immediately squashed. Yoshiro can utilize the gravity in many ways, one of which allows him to create a tornado of gravitational energy, that once release can capture an opponent and cause great strain on their bodies and possibly kill them. *'''Kyōsei-fū(強制風, Force Wind) This allows Yoshiro to push away his opponent with a great and violent force. Yoshiro can quite easily destroy a hollow's mask with this skill, or even break a bone when used up close to an opponent. *'Kyūkyoku no fōsu '(究極のフォース, Ultimate Force) Yoshiro uses the tip of the blade to create a sphere surrounding his opponent, it engulfs them in it slowly changing the gravity so much that the enemy cannot escape the force. The gravity is so powerful it is almost like a gravitational earthquake within the sphere. *'Kuiaratame, jūryoku bohi '(悔い改め、重力墓碑, Repent, Gravity Tombstone) Maybe the strongest skill with Yoshiro's Bankai, a technique which encases the victim in graviation forces, slowly crushing them until the forces are released. Trivia *Yoshiro's Zanpakuto is the Authors favourite Zanpakuto **Yoshiro is planning to be given a Bankai despite him being only a Third seat, he is made with similar power to Ikkaku *Yoshiro's theme song is said to be Reaction by Dead Letter Circus *Yoshiro is Bisexual *Yoshiro upon joining the Royal guard and Shinsengumi went through dramatic changes *The Author suggests that Yoshiro got the eye patch before joining the Royal guard, Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Seat Category:XXDemonicLove Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Seventh Division Category:Shinsengumi Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Royal Guard Category:Zero Division Category:Heroes Category:Hero